


铠甲

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc，天使黑化注意，灵感来自格林童话蓝胡子，可能会出现撞梗，阅读注意
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	铠甲

“铠甲没有记忆，没有姓名，没有过去，除非他人给予”

燃烧着淡淡蓝色火焰的铠甲静静地伫立在女巫的门前，像一个忠诚的守护骑士。门的另一侧也有一个一模一样的铠甲，但只有她拥有灵魂。

她叫法芮尔，这是女巫给予她的名字，没人知道这个名字的由来，她觉得也许是因为曾经穿着这身铠甲的人叫做法芮尔也说不定，但比起法芮尔，女巫更喜欢叫她法拉，就像是昵称一样，法拉对此没有任何意见。

女巫是她的主人，她想叫她什么她都会回应的。

铠甲也是魔物，却不属于黑森林中的任意一种，他们是人为创造的产物就像是弗兰肯斯坦的怪物一样。他们没有记忆，没有姓名，没有过去，所有的一切都需要他人给予。

根据古老的传说，铠甲上面依附的是没有形体的恶魔，可法拉觉得她更像是被创造出的生命。打记事起她就在这副铠甲中静静燃烧着，除了女巫一无所有，听说这是神对擅自创造出的生命降下的惩罚，因为拥有“过去”才是一个完整的生命。

女巫曾经对她说，她是用无数人的灵魂凝聚的生命结晶，是她魔法的最高杰作，可她什么都感受不到，就像她没有温度的火焰一样空空如也。

“这是必然的”女巫这么对她说。

“因为你是人工生命，上天不会赋予你任何东西就连感情也得从头学起”

“不过没关系，上天给不了你的我来给你，你只需要留在我身边就好了”女巫慢条斯理的打理着自己的魔杖，语气中带着傲慢。

法拉不是很能理解女巫的话，她只明白自己要陪在女巫身边。

“你能理解这点就好，其他的不用考虑，以后就知道了”女巫似乎对法拉的反应很满意，她点点头不再说话，没有命令的法拉就静静地伫立在女巫身边，空洞的铠甲里火焰兀自燃烧。

法拉的主人叫安吉拉，是黑森林中最著名，最邪恶的女巫。“她有着天使一般姣好的容颜却有着蛇蝎一般的心肠。”森林中的恶灵这样对法拉低语。

“我不信”法拉摇着空洞脖颈上漂浮的头盔反驳。

“她不是那样的人”

“你是她创造的生命，你却什么都不知道”恶灵嘲讽的笑着。

“她可是亲手杀了自己爱人的女人啊”

对于恶灵的话，法拉并不相信，或者说安吉拉是一个怎样的人也与她无关，她只要待在主人身边服从命令就好，可要是真的与她无关她又为何要反驳？

法拉想不明白，她把这个感觉归结于不想听主人的坏话，可她又为什么不想听主人的坏话呢？

法拉彻底想不明白了。

夜幕降临，女巫带着法拉出门。她要给住在森林东边的吸血鬼送药，那只吸血鬼想要摆脱永生的诅咒，可无论吞下何种毒药他都会在第二天夜幕降临之际醒来

“为什么他想死？”法拉不明白。

“因为他犯过的错误每天都像尖刀一样切割着他的心”女巫骑着扫帚，湛蓝色的双眼一片晦暗。

“为什么过错会切割心脏？是魔法吗？”法拉不解。

“是魔法啊，一种叫做感情的魔法，人们将它视为神赐的祝福，但同时也是致命的诅咒”女巫耐心的解释。

“那么我为什么要学习感情？如果不懂就不会被诅咒了啊？”法拉看向女巫姣好的侧脸。

“如果能够不懂就好了”她微笑。

“但是我们都是被神抛弃，诅咒的存在，无论如何挣扎都会走向同一个深渊，这就是我们的宿命，我们注定得不到安宁”说完，安吉拉不再说话，法拉依旧不能理解安吉拉的话，可她感受到了话语的沉重。

她是人造生命，从诞生的那一刻起就承受着双倍的诅咒，或许在未来的某一天，她也会被命运中的荆棘拖入深渊。

“只要能在安吉拉身边就好”法拉对自己微微点头

“希望这是最后一次见到你”女巫讲药交给了吸血鬼。

“这句话我已经听了三百年”莫里森自嘲的笑，然后看向了女巫身边的空洞铠甲。

“你应该明白这是第几次”他摇头。

“不要多管闲事，专心去死就好了”女巫的脸上保持着微笑，眼神却越发冰冷。

“道理我们都懂，可又有谁会去找做呢？要是乖乖听话我们也不会被诅咒了”莫里森耸肩，一口气喝下了女巫的药。

“再见，希望这次是永别了”他对女巫挥了挥手。

“这句话你也对我说了三百年”女巫嘴角勾起一个笑容，关上了城堡的大门。

没有理解女巫和吸血鬼的对话，法拉一头雾水，可她不管问什么安吉拉都不回答，最后安吉拉似乎是烦了，她掏出了一串金色的钥匙给法拉。

“家里所有房间的钥匙都在这里了，你的疑问可以在这些房间中获得解答，不过记住，绝对不能进入红色木门的房间。”安吉拉叮嘱。

“既然不能进入为什么要给我？”

“因为拆下来太麻烦了”

很敷衍的理由，但是法拉还是信以为真，她小心的收起了这串钥匙。

“我明天要出门，你好好看家”一个月之后的某一天，女巫忽然对法拉说。

“不带上我吗？”法拉惊讶，因为她对女巫寸步不离。

“我要去人类城市，你去了会引起轰动的”

“可是......”法拉还想反驳，但服从命令的天性还是让她选择了沉默。

“那.....路上小心”

“知道了”女巫在她的头盔上落下一个吻。

“你知道她为什么出去吗”恶灵又在低语。

“主人要做的事我不该过问”法拉看着房间内的古老典籍，她的所有知识都来自于此，包括感情。

“听我的，去那个红色房间看一下，一切都会真相大白”恶灵继续诱惑。

“我不能违抗主人的命令”法拉摇头。

“可笑的盔甲，你真的以为你是人造生命吗？你只不过是个被抽干记忆的可怜虫罢了”

“你什么意思”法拉被激的有些愤怒。

“一切答案都在那扇门里，你去看了就知道了”

“我不会上当的”法拉恢复了冷静，她埋头继续阅读那些晦涩难懂的典籍，任由恶灵在一旁跳脚。

第二天，女巫带回了鲜艳的花朵，她走进了红色的木门。

“她又去看她的爱人了”恶灵摇头。

“什么爱人”法拉警觉。

“你又不肯去看，我怎么会告诉你？”

“我是不会去的，我不会上你的当”

“那你就被蒙在鼓里一辈子吧，愚蠢的铠甲”

随着时间的推移，法拉心中的疑问越来越多，随着疑问而来的还有一种叫做嫉妒的感情，如同烈火，焚烧她的理智，每次女巫带回花朵她都会很不开心。

“你爱着女巫，可她却爱着那个门里的人”

“爱？”法拉不明白。

“你若不爱她，你为什么会嫉妒门里面的爱人？”恶灵窃笑。

“可什么是爱？”

“那扇门后面就是爱，你打开门就能懂得爱”

嫉妒的感情燃烧，在恶灵的诱惑下，想要明白自己对女巫感情的法拉终于走向了那扇红色的木门。

“我想知道什么是爱”她将手放在门把手上插入钥匙，一狠心打开了门。

钥匙被灵魂之火灼烧的变了形状。

正对着门口的是一张桌子，上面放着一个水晶容器，里面是一颗头颅。或许是感应到了法拉的到来，本来闭着眼睛的头颅睁开了双眼，那一刻，无数的记忆涌进了法拉的脑海中，她慌忙的关上门，可记忆仍旧不停的冲击着她的大脑。

她是法芮尔

她是国王的骑士

她是女巫的爱人。

她是那颗头颅的主人。

在她还是骑士的时候，国王让她前来讨伐巫女，可与巫女接触后，她发现巫女并不像人们所说的那样邪恶。

“我会让国王取消对你的通缉”法拉信誓旦旦的对巫女说。

“可你回去的话一定会被制裁的”安吉拉忧心忡忡的看着法拉。

“我会想办法，一定会有办法的，你放心吧”法拉给了安吉拉一个安心的笑容。

“真的不能留在我身边吗？”

“国王是我要奉献自己忠诚的人，所以我必须回去”法拉摇头。

“不过我会经常来看你的”她抱住安吉拉，没能注意她咬紧的下唇。

忠诚的骑士回到了自己的王国

“我说过，你一定会被制裁”

下一次见面是在地牢中，安吉拉隔着栅栏看着里面穿的像是破麻袋一样的法拉。地牢被认为是污秽的地方从而没有施加神圣魔法，安吉拉才得以进入。

“我明天就要被绞刑了，死的会很难看，所以不要看”法拉露出疲惫的笑容。

“他们都这样对你了，你还不跟我走吗！”安吉拉干脆变成蝙蝠飞进了牢笼里。

“这个国家是我需要奉献一切的存在，即使是我的生命”

“傻子！笨蛋！你脑子有毛病吗！”安吉拉用拳头一下下打着法拉。

“真的对不起”法拉温柔的看着安吉拉。

“假如一开始我奉献忠诚的对象是你就好了”她握住安吉拉的手举到唇边轻吻了一下。

“可惜我没有办法做你的骑士”法拉的表情有些悲伤，可她就是个死都不听劝的傻瓜。

“如果我想要你做我的骑士呢？”安吉拉握紧了法拉的手。

“我可是邪恶的女巫！从你进入森林的那一刻起你就是我的人了！”她逼近法拉，凝视着她的双眼。

“我不允许除我以外的人杀死你，而且我命令你做我的骑士”

这么说着，不顾法拉呆愣的表情，安吉拉拿出了一把淬了毒的漆黑短刀，她用力将刀子插入法拉的心脏，法拉没有挣扎，她在安吉拉的怀中失去了生息。

“我一定要把你变成我的骑士”抹掉脸上的泪水，安吉拉砍下了法拉的头，留下了无法带走的身躯。

“安吉拉......”看着眼前的女巫，法拉一时竟不知道怎么反应。

“你进了那扇门”女巫看着法拉，语气坚定，她一挥魔杖，那把被灵魂之火灼烧变形的钥匙出现在了眼前，法拉甚至都不知道怎样去辩解。

“不听话的孩子是要受到惩罚的”安吉拉逼近了法拉。

“我是绝对不会让你离开我的”说着，她的魔杖点在了法拉的脑袋上，白色的记忆被硬生生的从脑中剥离出去，法拉剧烈的挣扎却无济于事。

“安吉拉！”她觉得自己有句话一定要说出来，记忆一点点流失，法拉强忍着痛苦拥抱了面前神色疯狂的人。

“这次我一定要说出来”她大吼。

“我爱你”

记忆彻底被提取，铠甲失去了灵魂散落成一团，安吉拉呆立在地上，不知道作何表情。

“你不恨我吗？”她跪坐在一团盔甲中寻求着回答。

“说话啊！我可杀了你啊！”有眼泪从眼中滴落

可是四周静悄悄的，只有散落的铠甲。

一个月后，新的盔甲闪烁着灵魂之火伫立在门外，懵懂的感知着周围的一切。她是法芮尔，是被创造的生命，没有过去，没有名字，没有记忆，一切都需要他人给予。

红色的木门中，安吉拉抱着水晶容器注视着里面沉眠的头颅，在她唇瓣的位置落下一个轻柔的吻。

“你是永远都要留在我身边的骑士，所以不管你找回记忆多少次，我都会将你重新杀死”

“我不会让你离开的”

似乎是想到了什么，她的话语停顿了一下。

“但是这一次，我会等你把话说完”

女巫的唇角勾起一个笑。


End file.
